


Speak of summer nights

by LadyKG



Series: In this world of flowers [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy Smut, I'm posting these out of order, M/M, This is part of the Exchanging sadness for tree sap universe, because its HashiObi and they are fluffy and warm and cute goodness, but happens before Mission, but i can't bring myself to care, but smut nonetheless, so like, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: Hashirama rolls over him like sunlight on a gentle summer day. Soft kisses trailing over every bit of skin that can be reached.





	Speak of summer nights

Hashirama rolls over him like sunlight on a gentle summer day. Soft kisses trailing over every bit of skin that can be reached. Exploring with a question hung in each touch. Asking if it’s truly okay, if he’s truly ready.

They’ve been dancing around anything beyond heated kisses for so long now that Obito is surprised Hashirama didn’t push sooner. Surprised he had waited until Obito initiated anything more. (All the same, he _isn’t_ surprised, because Hashirama is soft and kind, filled with a light that makes Obito ache.)

The robe that Hashirama wrapped himself in comes off easily enough, leaving nothing but skin for Obito to let his hands explore. He wraps his arms tight around the man’s shoulders, splaying one hand flat to feel the way the muscles shift with each movement. His other hand pulls the hair tie from Hashirama’s locks. Sending down a curtain of dark brown to create their own world. Where everything else becomes less. The outside blocked from his line of sight, leaving Hashirama all that he can see as the man pulls back from his neck to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

 “Obito,” Hashirama breathes against his lips as he pulls away, making a shudder run down his spine. The man starts to pull back even more, and all Obito’s can think is _‘no!’_

“Don’t stop.” He manages to get out around the pounding of his heart, his hand fisting into Hashirama’s hair to pull the man back down into another kiss. Hashirama follows easily, but it’s not enough. Not enough to satisfy the building heat in Obito’s body, the building _need._ Obito’s leg hooks around Hashirama’s own, giving him just enough leverage to flip them. Their kiss breaks in the process, but the sight of Hashirama below him as he straddles the man’s hips is worth the temporary loss.

He leans down, kissing a trail over Hashirama’s neck, feeling the man’s pulse under his tongue. It sends heat flushing through him again, making the itch to be closer intensify. He rolls his hips, Hashirama’s hands moving back to his ass in the same motion. The friction of skin on skin has Obito gasping, an electricity running through him that makes him want _more._

Obito pulls himself back, his arm going around to grip Hashirama’s hard cock, the sudden touch making the man suck in a breath. He pumps the man, once, twice, slow but steady, letting his thumb brush over the head, marveling at the way Hashirama’s face contorts with pleasure. Obito pauses then, lifting himself onto his knees and positioning the tip of Hashirama’s cock at his entrance. The feeling sending a thrill through him.

“Obito, wait,” Hashirama’s hands tighten on his hips, “you haven’t been-.”

Obito cuts him off with a kiss, deep and long, making his chest swell with something he can’t define. As they pull apart Obito meets his eyes, making sure Hashirama _knows_ he means what he’s about to say, “I want to feel every bit of you.”

Hashirama’s pupils blow even wider at that, his lungs stuttering out a breath. “At least let me lube myself.”

“Okay.” Obito nods, because he can see the concern on Hashirama’s face. Can see the worry at hurting him. “Okay,” he says again, leaning down to kiss the man as Hashirama’s arm reaches out in search of the jar. It feels like a lifetime until Obito feels the man start to guide his hips back. A lifetime until he feels the head of Hashirama’s cock line up with his hole.

His ears roar, deafened to any sound outside of his own heartbeat.

He sinks back slow, the burn of the stretch too much and yet not enough all at once. It sets his nerves ablaze in pleasure as the head of Hashirama’s cock pushes his muscles open, splitting him in two. It forces a groan from his lips, long and deep.

“Are you okay?” Hashirama’s voice is breathless, the sound sending shivers through him.

“Yeah,” Obito tells the man, “yeah, it’s good.” The words are slurred but Obito can’t bring himself to care, not when he’s so full. Not when he can feel Hashirama’s hips twitching with the urge to move. The man’s fingers digging into his hips, the pressure of them promising bruises.

Slowly, his thighs trembling with pleasure and effort, he lifts himself until he is almost empty, and then lowers himself back down. The pace is painfully slow, but he knows anything else will tear him open, and Hashirama would surely stop if Obito starts to bleed.

He pulls himself back up, once, twice, three more times, before he starts to quicken the pace. He grinds himself down onto the man’s cock each time, his pulse racing, breath coming in quick, short bursts. Obito shifts his hips slightly, leaning forward so that his arms can give him another form of support. As he pushes back down at this new angle the head of Hashirama’s cock hits his prostate, sending a burst of white across his vision and making him cry out in pleasure.

Hashirama shifts underneath him, and suddenly his movements are being met with thrusts from his soulmate as well. It nearly sends him over the edge. He leans forward to capture Hashirama’s lips, trying desperately to convey the emotions he feels in that moment; the desperation for release, the love, the need.

The thrusts slow, and Obito lets out a whimper, the sudden loss of friction torturous. He starts to pull back from the kiss, but Hashirama follows him up, all the until they are seated. The new position allowing for constant friction on his own cock as well, making him moan as he grinds down.

“Sage, your beautiful,” Hashirama tells him as his lips find Obito’s throat, one of his hands leaving his hip to play with his nipple, as Obito’s own hands tangle into the man’s hair, tugging with each new burst of pleasure. There’s no way he’s going to last long like this.

“Hashirama.” The name escapes his lips on a whisper, and he repeats it, over and over as the heat in his stomach turns into an inferno, the pressure in his cock becoming too much.

Hashirama turns them then, flipping them back to their original position, with Obito underneath him. What hair isn’t tangled in Obito’s fingers falling on either side of their heads. Hashirama starts thrusting into him in earnest, each push of his cock faster and harder than the last. Each one brushing over his prostate perfectly.

With a cry he feels himself release, hot bursts of cum spilling over his stomach and chest as his body arches, hands scrambling for purchase. Hashirama grunts above him, giving two more thrusts before Obito feels a wave of warmth inside him, the feeling dizzying as it comes on the final edges of his orgasm.

Obito lets out a stuttering breath, eyes locked on Hashirama’s as they stare at each other. A moment passes, and then another, and Obito lets the grip he has in Hashirama’s hair loosen, his hand coming down to cup the man’s face in wonder. Tracing his nose, lips and jawline before leaning up and stealing a kiss. Sloppy and wet but entirely perfect.

As they pull apart Hashirama moves to the side, his now soft cock sliding out of Obito’s hole as he moves and making him wince at the sensation. Obito shifts to accommodate Hashirama’s presence on his right, turning on his side so that he can face the man and burying himself into open arms.

“I love you,” he murmurs into sweaty skin, letting the post-orgasm glow give him courage.

Hashirama’s arms tighten around him, “I love you, too.”

He would live a thousand lifetime just like this, he thinks as sleep slowly overtakes him.


End file.
